


now arriving at: the beach.

by crystalldragon



Series: Genyatta Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Genyatta Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalldragon/pseuds/crystalldragon
Summary: Genji, Zenyatta and their son take a family trip to their favorite beach.Written for Genyatta Week Summer 2017, Day 2 “Beach Day / Pool Day”.





	now arriving at: the beach.

Genji walks out of the kitchen with two glasses in his hands, both with juice filled and ice cubes.

His son is laying on the tatami floor, languidly playing with one of his favorite toys. The sun has been shining almost non-stop for the last few days, creating a suffocating heat in their home.

"Hey, Tatsuya," he tips the little boy on his shoulder. He turns to face his dad, smiling as soon as he sees the drink in his father's hand. He utters a quiet “thanks” and takes it from his hands. Genji watches him as he drinks it with large gulps and proceeds to lay down again. He’s sipping at his drink now as well. The cooling effect only lasts a few seconds though.

“It’s too hot, isn’t it?” Genji says.

“I know!” Tatsuya wails, moving to lay on his side and play with his toys again.

What Tatsuya doesn’t know is that he and Zenyatta have arranged a little family trip for this weekend. They once had spent the summer in Okinawa, and their son enjoyed himself so much that they decided to visit it this year again.

"When Zenny comes home, then we'll do something together. I promise," Genji announces. 

Tatsuya beams excitedly at that promise, sitting up and looking at his dad. "Really? How long do we have to wait until Papa comes home?" He doesn’t even wait for an answer and sprints towards where his father is sitting and plops down on his lap. "Dad, I'm bored,” he says. He looks up at him with expectant eyes. “You gotta tell me another story. Please!" 

"You get bored too easily, Tat." Genji laughs and moves his drink aside. He hums, dramatically scratching his chin while rummaging through his memories for stories he could tell him. There is much that has happened in his past, though not much he could possibly tell _a child_. Most of the stories he could tell him evolved - unsurprisingly - around Zenyatta. The omnic may not exactly approve of him telling embarrassing stories about him to their kid, but Tatsuya loved Zenyatta and always sat quietly until the end when told a story of him.

"Hmmm... Okay." Genji starts. "Did I tell you about that one time when you were still a little baby and you had hiccups – you know that thing you get when you eat too fast – after we fed you, and Zenny panicked, because he thought _you were dying_ , and he was angry with me, because _I was laughing_. He wouldn't stop worrying, so I tried to explain it to him as best as I could. In the end, he believed me, but I'm sure he was close to calling a doctor..."

 

Adopting this little boy was one of the best life decisions Genji ever made. Well, besides meeting Zenyatta. Which wasn't really his decision and more destiny's work. Six years ago, they decided to settle down in a traditional house in the outskirts of Tokyo, still far enough from Hanamura. Which brought the topic of having kids up again, something he only joked about before. Deep down, he had longed for years to have a domestic life with someone he loves, and in return, loves him. _After all the shit I've been through, is that too much to ask?_ He always thought that he would never even get _close_ to having such a life. 

When he got the wish fulfilled to life a quiet and peaceful life together with Zenyatta, he already thought he couldn't be happier. But now, he’s also got a family – and this time a family that loves him as he is. It’s clear that he is now the happiest he has ever been, since Overwatch, and probably even in his whole life. 

 

"And then–" the sound of the front door opening interrupts Genji’s storytelling.

"Papa!" Tatsuya gets up the moment the familiar grey faceplate and blue dots emerge from the door. 

"Hey, little one," the omnic crouches down to hug the boy who's practically jumping into his arms.

Genji smiles from where he is sitting, glad that his partner is home safe. As soon as he hears that familiar happy hum and the steady giggling of his son, his face starts to hurt from how brightly he's smiling and there's this weird thing going on in his chest again where he feels like he would explode with the love he feels for those two beings. Though what he sees as he turns his head to look at them, ends him completely. Zenyatta gently picks Tatsuya up and cuddles him in his arms, bumping his faceplate to his son’s face. 

The boy starts giggling again and touches his dots one after another. 

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Zenyatta says. The boy nods excitedly in return.

Genji moves to stand up as well and Zenyatta walks up to him and puts Tatsuya down again. "Welcome back, love," Genji smiles and lays a gentle kiss on where his cheek would be. Zenyatta hums a pleased hum, one which Genji instantly identifies after spending years together. Even with an unmoving face, Zenyatta can make a great amount of expressions.

From below they hear an annoyed sigh.  
"Can we go now? Please!" Tatsuya tugs at their legs. 

"I think we may have to... postpone our moment until later." Genji grins at the omnic. 

Zenyatta giggles and hides his face behind his hands, something he does even if he cannot blush. "Of course. Let us just get our needed belongings and then we are ready to go."

 

 

"How have you two been holding up?" Zenyatta asks as they walk down the path leading to the nearby train station. He turns his head to Tatsuya, "Did you two get along? Did he behave?" 

"Yes!" Tatsuya answers and smiles, unknowing of the fact that his dad was just teasing Genji.

Genji lightly smacks the omnic’s arm. "Hey! I am always behaving!"

Zenyatta softly laughs in return. "Of course you are."

"You don't believe me?" Genji takes on a serious face, pretending to be hurt. In the end, he gives in and sticks out his tongue at the omnic, which blesses him with Zenyatta's precious laugh again. 

"Where are we going anyway?" Tatsuya chimes in between their laughter.

"Ah, we are going to your favorite beach again. You remember?" Genji answers, smiling down at him.

The boy gasps. "Yes! I remember!”

"Are we going with that cool boat again?" Tatsuya asks.

"Yes, something like that. We are taking the ferry again.”

Tatsuya jumps and hugs Genji, his arms barely encircling his hips. "Thank you! I love you so much!"

Zenyatta chuckles fondly at that. "He clearly has good manners."

Genji gently combs through Tatsuya's hair. "I wonder where he got that from..." he says, grin evident in his voice. 

Tatsuya lets Genji go to walk on. He clasps his hands together and lets out a happy sigh. Genji and Zenyatta look shortly at each other, sharing a smile at their eager little son.

 

 

“It’s been two years since we’ve visited this place. It feels nice to be here again,” Zenyatta comments as they arrive at the beach.

They take in the sight. The turquoise-green ocean merges together with the clear blue sky and the other faraway islands on the horizon, creating a dreamlike view. 

“It’s definitely a pleasant view,” Genji agrees.

He walks down the steps leading to the beach. “Are you going to just stand there or come with me?” he looks to Zenyatta and Tatsuya, who’s holding his father’s hand, still staring off into the distance. 

“Let’s go, Papa!” Tatsuya tugs Zenyatta with him.

 

Genji has already opened his bag to give Tatsuya his equipment, and from there it's not long until he is happily playing in the water. 

The pair sits down at the shore, letting the passing waves cool down their feet.

"How was your meeting with the others?" Genji asks. 

Though the pair is now more or less officially retired, Zenyatta still goes out to help and give advice and a listening ear to those who need it, while Genji helps with the remaining stuff as best as he can.

Zenyatta attentively watches Tatsuya, who's now radiant with joy laying on his swimming board and drifting through the water.  
"Ah, it all went well. The people have become so much more content and open to the world ever since Japan made a move to harmonize with omnics. It is delighting to see."

"I see. That's wonderful." Genji smiles genuinely. The country has made great improvements in regards to maintaining a peaceful human/omnic relationship, and Zenyatta is one of the many people they have to thank for that. He is glad that things have turned for the better now that the war is over. This is what made moving back to Japan, and getting to adopt a child on top of it, possible in the first place. Hanamura may has left a life-long scar in him, but he always had a soft spot for his country. Watching the cherry blossoms in spring and eating ramen in his favorite restaurant were one of the few good things of his youth. With Zenyatta by his side, he could work to replace the remaining bad memories with other good ones. 

 

"Dad! Papa! Look what I can do!" Tatsuya rouses him from his thoughts. Zenyatta gently waves his hand to show him that they are watching.  
Tatsuya, who’s still laying on his swimming board, makes his way to where his parents are sitting, splashing water everywhere around him. Once he's right before them, he starts kicking his feet wildly, getting water droplets all over them. Genji and Zenyatta both groan out at the same time, making the boy shake with laughter.

"Oh, now I'm going to get you!" Genji jumps to his feet. Usually, they both wouldn't participate in swimming, letting Tatsuya play with friends instead. Every time Genji or Zenyatta had to swim, water would get between their plates and cleaning said plates proved to be a rather difficult task. But when it was just the three of them, just as now, getting soaked was a sacrifice Genji was more than willing to make.

"Aaaah!" Tatsuya yells. Of course, before he can have any attempt on fleeing, Genji is already behind him. "Now you get to pay!" he laughs, putting his hands into the water and lifting them into the air to release a huge splash of water in Tatsuya's direction. Tatsuya tries to duck, but to no avail, and gets water all over himself. Genji runs up to him, catching him and runs his hands wildly through his son’s hair, getting his hair soaked as well.

Zenyatta watches them play together, laughing and giggling. He could overflow with mirth every time he thinks about how happy and carefree Genji is now in comparison to when they first met. He has never met someone with a past so tragic and depressing, growing and learning so much from it. Genji has made a journey like no other, and Zenyatta feels gratified that he got to be a part of it.

Just before he can think further on the subject, Genji comes into his view and waves. "Zenny! Come here!" he shouts. Tatsuya jumps up and down beside him, clapping his hands in anticipation.

Zenyatta shakes his head. "You know this won't end well for us." He chuckles. He knows he'll be standing right beside them in no time. 

"What? We didn't hear you!" Genji shouts back, grimacing.

The omnic sighs and chuckles again. Slowly, he moves to get up. Genji rushes to his side and takes his hand to drag him along into the water. 

"It'll be fun," the cyborg assures, putting his arm around his waist.

 

And so, they ended up playing around in the water for the remaining day. They even got so far as to show Tatsuya the first few basics of swimming. 

 

“We should sign him up for a swimming course. I think he would like it. And being able to swim is never bad,” Genji suggests after they put Tatsuya to bed.

Zenyatta hums in response. “A great idea. Firstly, we’ll have to clean up though, or we’ll rust over before any of that happens.” 

Genji laughs and pulls him close, leading him to their bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Tatsuya, depending on how you write it, can either mean master/achieve smth. (when written as 達也) or dragon (when written as 竜也), so a fitting name for a Genyatta child I think hehe (^◇^；)
> 
> As always, if you find any major mistakes feel free to point them out to me!  
> You can also [visit my tumblr](http://crystalldragon.tumblr.com) if you wanna chit-chat abt genyatta or anything else!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
